Choi's Hobby and Love
by rarinpark
Summary: Seungcheol yang mengajak Jeonghan untuk menemaninya melakukan hobby nya yang sangat menguras tenaga. Akankah Jeonghan mau melakukannya walaupun itu akan membuat tubuhnya merasa sakit dan pegal-pegal?


**Choi's Hobby and Love**

Cast : Choi Seungcheol

Yoon Jeonghan

Genre : Romance, AU

Reted : T

Leght : Oneshoot

Disclaimer: Seungcheol dan Jeonghan milik Pledis dan keluarga mereka tapi isi cerita pure milik saya ^^

Warning: ooc, yaoi, boyxboy, DLDR, RnR

Happy Reading...

"Seungcheol~ah, kau yakin ini akan menyenangkan?" pagi yang indah Seungcheol dimulai oleh pertanyaan sang malaikat kesayangannya yang bernama Yoon Jeonghan. Mereka berencana untuk melakukan touring menggunakan motor tiga hari kedepan. Sebenarnya ini acara Seungcheol dan teman-temannya, namun berkat kerja keras sang pangeran aegyo -Seungcheol- akhirnya Jeonghan dengan berat hati harus ikut menemani kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tidak pernah menjanjikan hal yang tidak pasti Hanie. Jadi jangan ragukan keseruannya nanti" Seungcehol memegang kedua pundak Jeonghan lalu memeluknya untuk memberikan ketenangan dan keyakinan pada kekasihnya itu. Seungcheol tahu, sangat tahu malah jika Jeonghan khawatir dengan perjalanan mereka nanti.

Setelah adegan tenang-menenangkan Jeonghan tadi, akhirnya mereka memulai touring mereka dengan Seungcheol yang membawa moge kesayangannya dan Jeonghan yang membonceng dibelakangnya dengan menggendong tas ransel yang berisi keperluan mereka berdua selama diperjalanan nanti. Seungcheol yang memakai outfit serba hitam mulai dari kaca mata, masker, jaket khas pengendara moge, celana jeans, dan sepatu khusus untuk mengendarai sepeda motor jarak jauh (aku ngga tahu namanya :D) terlihat sangat cool dan mainly. Benar-benar terlihat seperti anggota geng motor yang sering muncul di tv. Sementara Jeonghan juga memakai outfit yang sewarna dengan Seungcheol untuk mengimbangi fashionnya saat diatas motor katanya. "Ini pakai helm milikmu" perintah Seungcheol pada Jeonghan sambil memakainkan helm di kepala Jeonghan. "Ini akan sangat menyenangkan Hanie" yakin Seungcheol sebelum Ia mulai menjalankan mogenya.

Beberapa kota telah mereka lewati dan beberapa kali pula Seungcheol sudah menanyakan keadaan Jeonghan setiap mereka berhenti untuk istirahat. "Kau baik-baik saja Hanie? Apa kau lelah? Apa ada yang sakit?" Seungcheol memborong pertanyaan kepada Jeonghan saat mereka berhenti untuk beristirahat. Terlihat sekali bahwa Seungcheol benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan kekasihnya itu. Posisi mereka sekarang sedang beristirahat di sekitar taman salah satu kota yang mereka lewati. Jeonghan yang duduk di salah satu kursi disana langsung mendongakkan wajahnya pada Seungcheol ketika beberapa pertanyaan itu didengarnya. "Tidak Seungcheol~ah. Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tenang saja" senyuman Jeonghan terlihat sangat tulus saat memberikan jawabannya kepada Seungcheol. Terlihat sangat meyakinkan. Seungcheol percaya dengan jawaban Jeonghan, namun hatinya tetap tidak bisa berbohong jika Ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan kekasihnya itu. Jeonghan yang melihat kekhawatiran dimata Seungcheol saat menatapnya, kemudian menggenggam lembut tangan kiri Seungcheol dan menariknya agar duduk disampingnya. "Sungguh Seungcheol~ah, aku tidak apa-apa" Jeonghan mengusap lembut pipi kiri Seungcheol guna semakin meyakinkan kekasihnya itu tentang keadaannya. "Baiklah aku percaya padamu" Seungcheol menggenggam tangan Jeonghan yang ada di pipi kirinya, "Tetapi kau harus segera memberitahuku jika kau merasa lelah atau kau merasa ada yang sakit. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu karena perjalanan ini" Seungcheol menuntut untuk itu. "Iya baiklah. Lagi pula, kalaupun terjadi sesuatu padaku sepertinya orang pertama yang akan kena marah ayah dan ibuku adalah kau bukan aku" Jawab Jeonghan jahil lalu mengeluarkan smirk yang terlihat lebih seperti senyuman yang menggemaskan dari pada senyuman yang menakutkan. "Hanie~kau jahat sekali pada kekasihmu yang tampan ini" Seungcheol terlihat memelas pada Jeonghan. "Apa kau tidak kasihan padaku jika nanti di marahi oleh paman dan bibi, heum?" kini puppy eyes yang dikeluarkan Seungcheol untuk membujuk kekasihnya. Jeonghan memutar bola matanya malas saat melihat Seungcheol kembali merayunya menggunakan aegyo yang tidak ada imut-imutnnya sama sekali itu menurut Jeonghan. "Iya, iya aku hanya bercanda Seungcheol~ah. Aku akan mengatakan padamu nanti jika aku lelah, kau puas? Dan hentikan tatapanmu itu! Kau membuatku geli" Seungcheol tersenyum puas dengan jawaban Jeonghan. "Puas sekali sayang~ dan jangan bilang jika kau geli melihat tatapanku yang seperti tadi! Karena pada kenyataannya kau selalu gemas ketika melihatku menatapku seperti itu" kali ini Seungcheol yang memberikan smirk pada Jeonghan, dan smirk itulah yang berhasil membuat rona kemerahan kemudian mucul di pipi halus Jeonghan. "Lihat? Kau malu sayang~" Seungcheol terus menggoda Jeonghan sampai akhirnya berehenti karena merasa kesakitan saat Jeonghan memberika jubitan sayang untuknya.

Dua hari berlalu dan mereka akhirnya sampai di tempat tujuan mereka yang ternyata adalah sebuah pantai di dekat kota Gangneung yang bernama Pantai Gyeongpo. Pantai ini benar-benar sangat indah karena pemandangan lautnya yang bersih dan juga pasir putih nya yang halus dan juga bersih. Sesaat setelah sampai di sana, Jeonghan langsung turun dari motor dan berjalan ke arah pantai meninggalkan Seungcheol yang meilhatnya sambil tersenyum. Seungcheol tahu jika Jeonghan sangat menyukai pantai. Itu sebabnya Ia mengusulkan pantai ini kepada teman-temannya untuk tujuan touring mereka. Itu semua tak lain karena Ia ingin mengajak Jeonghan ke sana dengan berkedok menemaninya untuk touring. Jeonghan terlihat sudah melepas tas ransel yang selalu digendongnya selama perjalan kemarin. Ia terlihat sangat senang berada di sana, karena saat Seungcheol menyusulnya dan sudah berdiri di belakangnya Ia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya. "Kau senang dengan tujuan akhir touring kali ini Hanie?" Seungcheol bertanya lembut membuat Jeonghan langsung berbalik dan menatapnya. "Iya. Aku sangat menyukainya Cheol~ah. Pantai ini sangat indah. Tidak sia-sia aku berada di atas motormu selama dua hari ini, hingga badanku terasa pegal. Semuanya terbayar dengan pemandangan disini" Jeonghan kembali berbalik memunggungi Seungcheol dan merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Seungcheol tersenyum melihat betapa manisnya kekasihnya itu. Ia melangkah mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Jeonghan, "Terima kasih Hanie" Seungcheol menggenggam tangan kanan kanan Jeonghan yang masih Ia rentangkan tadi. Dihadapkannya Jeonghan padanya, "Terima kasih kau sudah mau menemaniku di perjalanan yang sangat melelahkan ini. Maaf membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman karena harus duduk di atas motor selama berjam-jam" Seungcheol terlihat sangat menyesal saat mengatakan kalimat itu. "Tidak apa-apa Seungcheol~ah, aku senang bisa menemanimu melakukan hobbymu yang ini. Apa kau senang?" Jeonghan tersenyum menenangkan. "Tentu saja aku sangat senang Hanie. Tidak ada laki-laki yang tidak senang jika kekasihnya mau menemani untuk melakukan hobby yang melelahkan seperti ini. Kau yang terbaik Choi Jeonghan" Seungcheol menangkup kedua pipi Jeonghan dan menggeleng-gelengkannya ke kanan dan kiri. "Marga ku Yoon tuan Choi!" cicit Jeonghan yang hanya dibalas dengan kekehan dan kecupan singkat di bibirnya oleh Seungcheol. "Sebentar lagi akan berganti. Kau tunggu saja" ucap Seungcheol mantap lalu membawa Jeonghan ke pelukannya dengan sangat erat.

E.N.D

Yash, ini adalah fanfic ke-2 setelah The Stare yang aku port di akun wattpad ku rarinpark (promote dikit gapap yak :D). Sedikit cerita aja sih, ini ide datengnya pas di perjalanan dari kampung menuju ke perantauan, dan beberapa kali papasan sama sekelompok moge yang lagi ngadain touring dan tiiiinggg~ tiba-tiba ada lampu nyala di atas kepala buat bikin cerita tentang perjalanan touring ^^ semoga menghibur yak :* dan jangan lupa review nya ^^ pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan jejak /pake kacamata/ daaann satu lagi, aku author baru di dunia per ff-an. Jadi mohon bimbingannya buat para senior author yang udah lama terjun(?) ke dunia per ff-an ini ^^ buat para readers, salam kenal yaah ^^ and let's be friend ({})

Sekiaaaaann dan terima kasih~ Annyeonggggggg


End file.
